Jingle Village
Jingle Village is found far north and it always has a snowy climate. At one time the peaceful village had one of the Red Ribbon Armies main bases next to it, however this was destroyed by Goku. An ex RR Android named Eighter (Android 8) still lives here to this day looking over the village. A warriors meeting answer questions answered with flame and fists Kalin wandered through the village, a disappointed look on his face. "Still no clues...this search has been difficult, but I can't give up yet." Kalin peeked into his robes, and pulled out a small book, which he began to read. There is a distinct lack of snow in the area it appears to have been melted in a large vicinity around a single girl she is clearly a saiyan with prominent horns under her ears she is wearing saiyan armor modified with a combat skirt. Her aura is a flame and clearly angry but she is using that to manipulate her flame into power" Kalin felt the heat of the girl's aura, causing him to look up from his book. "When did she get here, I wonder..." he said to himself. The girl seems to glance over her shoulder for a brief moment before converging the flames to her centre and pushing them within herself she breaths out deeply steam radiating of her body "so what do you want? or you just planning to stand their pondering?" "I didn't realize you knew I was here...or that you expected a me to speak with you. No matter, my name is Kalin. Nice to meet you." "you have a pretty decent fighting spirit about you, i wasn't going to miss that the names Cauli" she turns around grinning she has a confident air about her "Likewise Kalin not many fighting types seem to be around here whats your story?" "Truth be told, there isn't much of a story. I just so happened to end up here during my search. Sadly, I came up empty handed." Kalin said, closing his book and placing it back within his robes. "huh a fighter with a past go figure" she sounds a little more disinterested than she meant too as she walks towards him "besides if you come up empty handed maybe you looked the wrong way" "Yeah, I do that pretty often. Never let it get me down, though. Just have to keep looking, and I'll find what I'm looking for eventually." He then laughed gently as he realized Cauli's comment. "It's funny you bring up my past, considering I was formerly amnesiac." "huh must be liberating and hellish to experience not having the weight of memories but i suppose walking around with none isnt fun either" as cauli gets closer he can feel the heat that melted the snow it appears to be a resonence of her confidence and pride. "You're right about that, I guess. If you don't' mind me asking, why is your aura flowing so powerfully? it's seems to react to your emotions, and yet you seem so calm." Kalin said, noting the correlation. "observant, well it does react to my emotions but it also reacts to my own pride and confidence that i am in control a flame can be comforting and protective and empowering, but if i lose control it is destructive and indiscriminate" she concentrates her aura into a single ball "that is my pride, my pride of flames it is powerful but like a candle if i burn twice as bright i burn half as long" "That was quite poetic, Cauli. Such is the nature of life, natural or supernatural, I guess. So, have I sated your curiosity? I never believed myself to be one who gave off much of a presence. I'd describe my life as one of the hero's shadow.." Cauli smirks again "its becuase you give off such little presence that i spotted you, your technique is honed you don't want people to spot you like that. A thought like that means your someone like me who is proud and can maybe cast the light that makes a shadow can pick you out" "Huh. I'll admit, I do choose to hide my gifts from others." Kalin replied, a look of surprise on his face." Although I've never thought of it in the way you presented it to me. You're pretty perceptive yourself." "never assume people haven't noticed you there will be many like me or better and not everyone will have good or no intentions like myself i was merely curious as to what someone like you was doing and i got my answer even if it wasnt what i expected" Cauli smiles putting her hand on her hip tilting slightly sideways "you got my curiosity at least who knows maybe we may meet again in a scenario where i will see said potential" Kalin smiled back at her in response."Heh. We just might..." his words trailing off as he began to walk past her. He pulled up his hood, and waved back to her. "Until then. Oh! Considering how easily you found me, please do so again if you hear anything that might be related to my past, will you? That, or just when you feel like talking again, either works." "well then i look forward too it, i shall see you again maybe i suppose it all depends on the shadows" Kalin feels a sudden intense heat as cauli envelops herself in a sphere of flame that closes in itself and dissapears displacing a lot of heat. A Lead to the Dragon Followers Jingle Village was the town closest to the Tsumisumbri mountains; a location rumored to be the Dragon Followers hideout. Velskud is found roaming the city, searching for any clues he can get Kalin was also on a search, visiting the village once again to catch up with a potential lead. As he walked through, he couldn't help but smell a familiar scent. Not one he recognized, per se. However, he knew the scent, which meant that he might know the person it led to. As this thought raced through his head, Kalin moved quickly towards the source of the smell, nearly sprinting. Velskud noticed a man sprinting fastly to him, and took a stance. As he ran, Kalin managed to trip on a pebble, and began to roll, landing on his face in front of the stranger he was looking for. "Hew Durr! Dice tur weet ya!" Kalin said, muffled by the dirt in his mouth. "...Are you trying to make a fool out of yourself?" Velskud said looking down at the man. "No, that wasn't my intention..." Kalin said, standing up and brushing the dirt from his robes. "I actually just wanted to talk with you, if you didn't mind." he said, his eyes beaming with curiosity. Velskud would roll his eyes. "Then what is your intention." "Like I said, I wanted to talk to you. You see, I was looking through town, and I caught your scent, and I knew it, but I didn't recognize it, does that make sense? Anyways, I have a case of amnesia, and I can't remember pieces of the last few years of my life, and I thought if I recognize your scent, then I must have met you before! So, do you recognize me ? Huh?" He said, abnormally rushing through his thoughts in a flurry of words. He realized he was out of breath, and drew in a long gasp. Velskud would walk around Kalin, inspecting him. "Do the names 'Altera' or 'Arendel' sound familiar to you?" "Hmm...no, nothing. Is that where you come from?" Kalin said, poking his chin in thought. "Yes, Altera is where I am from. Judging from your clothes though, you weren't" He'd feel the silk of his robes. "These are the garments of the Royal Counselors of Arendel." "Royal Counselors of Arendel...wait, a war? I do remember a war being fought, but it never involved a place called Arendel. Although...were these royal counselors tacticians of a sort?" "They indeed were. They advised the generals on their next moves and kept in track the general tides of battle. A select few even counseled the Dragon King Karas, if he found their judgment valid." Velskud would look deeply into Kalin's eyes. "If you were indeed a counselor, then you should remember the Alteran 'Raid of Black Mountain'." "Maybe you didn't hear me. I don't remember any war, any battle against anyone. Of course I remem!...ber. I...remember that day...How do I remember that?" He said, as faint memories running through his mind-Flames everywhere, People dying in droves- and then...it opened...The Monolith long thought to be useless...it opened, and a great beast flew through. The leader, Dragon King...Kar-" Kalin crouched in pain, holding his head as new information flooded into his head. Velskud would watch on as Kalin started to regain his memory. "I remember now. The Alterans were making a final charge against us, and then...The monolith, is that what its called? It opened, and our leader flew threw it...But, that doesn't explain how I got here..." "Obviously via The Monolith, somehow." Velskud then grew suspicious of Kalin. "Is that it? I was sent through the Monolith?...why?" "Maybe Karas wanted his advisors in the new dimension. A good sharp mind is always helpful." "Ugh..., too many questions left to answer..." Kalin said, grasping his head again. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas